Leon Mishima
is one of the antagonists of the Macross Frontier television series and its film adaptations, Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. He is member of the N.U.N.S. and is President Howard Glass' aide and Chief of Staff, and is the fiance of his daughter, Catherine Glass. He appears to know a lot about the Vajra thanks to his ties with the Macross Galaxy. History Mishima was a talented young man who once served under the New United Nations Spacy."Macross Frontier PASH! ANIMATION FILE 02" page 24. He served under President Howard Glass' administration and was tasked with stopping the Vajra menace. Little did anyone know that Mishima had been covering up information about the Vajra for years, starting with the incident regarding the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet eleven years ago. He secretly contacts the Macross Galaxy's fleet's head Grace O'Connor and the secret council, unbeknownst to the President and his fellow staffers. He had hoped to use Brera Sterne and Grace to further his ambitions to seize control of the government.“STAFF INTERVIEW (3) Series composition and screenplay Hiroyuki Yoshino” “Macross Frontier OFFICIAL FAN BOOK” page 93. Additionally, he was able to detect Ranka Lee's innate connection with the Vajra, and had her closely monitored.Macross Frontier Episode 15 "Lost Piece". His fiance, Catherine Glass, grows suspicious over his activities, and begins spying on him on S.M.S.'s behalf. He had President Glass assassinated while he was evacuating to the Battle Frontier during an assault by a large Vajra force on Island 1.Macross Frontier Episode 20 "Diamond Crevasse". He was soon appointed as "citizen officer" a later became the fifth President of Frontier fleet. His death varies depending on the source material, but in the theatrical film Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, he has Grace O'Connor and Sheryl Nome arrested on crimes of espionage and is later killed by Brera Sterne. Other Media In the novelization of the television series, Leon grew up in a hostile environment in a remote planet. He studied at the Central University of the Earth with a scholarship from the Richard Birler Foundation, and witnessed the decadent lifestyle of the elite. He would often look at the SDF-1 Macross monument, which helped form his ambition to become "the King of Macross".Ukyō Kodachi "Macross Frontier" Vol. 3 46-47 The novel also details his coup d'état and downfall in great detail, describing how he successfully controlled the Senate, House of Representatives, and the Supreme Court, as well as killing President Glass and Vice President. In the novelization of the theatrical adaptation published by Kadokawa, it varied little from the original and described how Mishima formed his ambitions. He grew up in a poor family from a frontier colony, and dreamt of becoming "the King of Macross" (wherein he commanded a Macross-class battlefortress and controlled the New United Nations Spacy).Ukyō Kodachi "Macross Frontier Sayonara no Tsubasa" 9 pages ;Catherine Glass His loving fiance. They break-up once he seizes the government. ;Howard Glass He serves his administration, but deeply loathes him. He has him assassinated as he flees to the Battle Frontier. Gallery LeonMishima-1_CatherineGlass-1_F-11.jpg|Leon with his fiance, Catherine Glass. Macrossf04 12.jpg|Leon works in President Howard Glass' cabinet. Coupdetat.jpg|Leon enacting his coup d'état. ExcitedMushroom.jpg|A joyous Leon finally enacting his plan. HowardGlassLeon.jpg|Leon and Howard Glass acting "cute" in the Macross Frontier 3 Pachislot Premier Movie. LeonGrace.jpg|Leon and Grace O'Connor duet in the special Macross 30th Anniversary Super Dimension Duet Collection Nyan Kora× album. Production Remarks The original design by Takahashi was originally short hair, but it evolved into a mushroom-like hairstyle so it would elicit "a reaction when he is turning around", which was then adopted by director Yasuhito Kikuchi.Interview NO.4 "Character Designer Talks" Risa Ebata x Yuichi Takahashi "Macross Fronter PASH! ANIMATION FILE 02" p. 59. Based on this hairstyle, they decided that the voice actor in charge is only Tomokazu Sugita.Production staff interview: General director Shoji Kawamori x director Koji Kikuchi x series configuration Hiroyuki Yoshino Macross Frontier PASH! During voice recording sessions, it is said that Sugita was called "Mushroom Sugita". According to Yoshino, who was in charge of series configuration, this "mushroom" hairstyle is an indication that he is "intoxicated" with being the villain and that Mishima is "the result of pursuing his own coolness".Production staff interview: General director Shoji Kawamori x director Koji Kikuchi x series configuration Hiroyuki Yoshino" "Macros F (frontier) PASH! ANIMATION FILE 02" 90 pages Notes & Trivia *Leon and Grace O'Connor have several duets together in the Macross 30th Anniversary Super Dimension Duet Collection Nyan Kora× album. External Links *Macross Frontier Wiki References Category:Macross Frontier Characters Category:New United Nations Spacy